


Little treasure

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [15]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ( forgot to mention these too ), ( forgot to mention whoops ), ( in a way ), ( sort of ), ( sort of its the jims together, ( sorta? ), ., Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass Slapping, Barely Dressed, Begging, Biting, Bleeding, Blindfolds, Breasts, Brother/Brother Incest, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Caretaking, Claiming Bites, Cleaning, Cock Slut, Collars, Come, Come Bucket, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Slut, Come as Lube, Condoms, Crying, Cum bucket, Cunt Spanking, Dirty Writing, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eating out, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flogging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genital Piercing, Gentleness, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Incest, Inflation, Injury, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Ownership, PWP, Pain, Painplay, Passing Out, Pet Play, Piercings, Piss, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rutting, Scars, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Showers, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Small Breasts, Sobbing, Spanking, Tattoos, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watersports, Whining, Writing on Skin, a lot of silk, ass eating, compliments, cum, doing sex things with author), noise cancelling headphones, paddles, pissing inside of someone, plug vibrator, stuck in wall trope, talking about:, thrusting, trans author, vaginal vibrator, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Author is the perfect, wonderful pet for his master.And today, he got a special treat!A full day "stuck" in a wall, for any and all egos passing by to use him.And by the end, Author even got rewarded by his master.
Relationships: The Author/ Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, The Author/Bingiplier, The Author/Darkiplier, The Author/Dr Iplier, The Author/Eric Derekson, The Author/Googleplier, The Author/Jim twins, The Author/The Googles
Series: Porn stuff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592
Kudos: 53





	Little treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an open rp starter on tumblr but alas, I had to write it myself.

His master clasped the collar around his neck, making sure it sat nice and snug around his throat. Sleek and black, a red and blue gem embedded in its middle, surrounded by gold. To the collar's front were two translucent black silks attached, which draped across his chest, just so hiding his little breasts and nipples from view, crossing before attaching to a golden ring sitting snug on his hips. The end of the silks continued, getting attached to golden cuffs around his wrists. There was a piece of fabric attached to the waist-ring to hang down just to hide his crotch from immediate view.  
There were two more silk strips attached to the waist-ring, which hung down and connected to golden cuffs around his ankles. There was a golden arm-bracelet around his left arm, looking like a snake wrapped around the limb, and a shining black gem shone between his cheeks -the base of a plug.

“Perfect.”, his master purred, cold hands running up his sides, the material of the suit he wore pressing against Author's bare skin. Cold lips against his neck, before biting harshly into the soft skin, making Author gasp and moan, pressing himself against his master's body, as he sucked on his skin, leaving a dark prominent mark behind, together with little bloody injuries of how his teeth had broken skin.  
“You look so delicious, pet.”, his voice rumbled deep through his chest, making Author shudder. Head tilted to the side, giving his master free roam of his neck, little moans leaving him when he was bitten again. He loved getting marked by his master, no matter that there was already a big capital D branded onto his hip.  
Cold fingers held onto Author's hips, digging into him, pressing down on the bottom of the scar, as Author pressed himself tightly against his master.

“Good pet.”, his voice was a cold breath against Author's ear, making him whimper softly. Cold fingertips running down his chest, raising goosebumps in their wake, until his fingers ran through Author's lips, rubbing his clit, making Author give a shuddery breath.  
“Already wet for your master, always so eager.”, he chuckled, making Author whine softly, never daring to touch his master without being allowed to. His fingers slipped into Author, making him clench around them on reflex, moaning as his master curled his fingers and rubbed them right over his sweet spot, knowing exactly where to touch Author to make him melt.  
“I have a special surprise for you today. I know you'll love it.”, he chuckled, lazily thrusting his fingers into Author, letting his fingers rub over Author's g-spot each time. His fingers stayed cold, even inside of Author's heat.  
“I know how much you love to be used. So today you'll get to be a wonderful hole for anyone who walks past and wants to fuck you.”, he hummed, his free hand shifting to grab Author's ass, kneading it roughly.

“I'll leave some nice words for them on you too. I know how much you love that.”, he purred, loving feeling Author shudder around his fingers, how he clenched and whimpered. His pet was always so sensitive when he teased him like this, how wonderful that was.  
“Maybe I should get you more permanent marks. Let everyone see what a greedy slut you are.”, he chuckled lowly, pulling his fingers out of Author, making his pet whine softly. Not that he had to for long, as wet fingers were pushed into his mouth, and Author could eagerly begin to suck on them, moaning as he tasted himself, swirling his tongue around the digits.

When the fingers were pulled out of Author's mouth, he was lifted up and sat down on the table, as his master grabbed a black marker.  
“Greedy cunt” he wrote slowly onto Author's belly, with a little arrow pointing down, before he flipped Author to lay on his stomach, legs dangling down the side of the table.  
“Fuck Me” he wrote on Author's ass then, adding two more arrows to point to Author's holes -pressing hard against the base of the plug, making Author gasp.  
He continued with “Cum slut” on Author's left thigh, and “Spank me hard” onto the other one, underlining it too. He knew how much Author liked to get slapped and spanked.  
Lastly, he added “Usages today:” onto his side, close to his back.

Satisfied, he put the cap back onto the marker, to reel his hand back and slap Author's ass hard, making his pet gasp sharply again. He hit him a few more times, just for good measure, making sure Author's ass shone a wonderful red, and his pet was dripping wet.  
He walked around the table then, grabbing Author's hair and pulling his head up, lust-filled golden eyes looking up at his master, lips parted as he breathed heavily. He smirked, and Author gasped when his master slapped his face then, holding his head in position with the grip on his hair. Hitting both his cheeks over and over, until Author was moaning, hips shifting with the desperate need of arousal.  
“Good slut.”, he praised, making Author whimper softly. The pain of his scalp and his cheeks throbbing was making him so desperate for pleasure, without getting any other than the pain.  
“Looking so messy, just from me playing with you. You almost deserve a reward.”, he chuckled, pulling harder on Author's hair, lifting him off the table slightly. It made Author whimper, breathing stuttering and eyes half-lidded.

“But only almost.”, he let go of Author's hair, making his head slam down onto the table, making Author wince in pain slightly. Without a care, he roughly turned Author around again, fingers pinching the man's clit piercing and tugging on it, making Author moan and whine desperately. With a hum, he tied a little string to the piercing, which had the tag “Pull me” on the end. Satisfied, he pulled his pet off the table, Author swaying a little at first, before finding his balance.  
“Let's get you to your surprise.”, his master hummed, and gingerly wrapped a blindfold around Author's eyes, effectively blinding him. He then moved with Author, bringing him somewhere Author wasn't sure of.

With a bit of positioning, Author soon found his upper half laying down on something padded, like a table maybe. His feet barely touched the ground, not quite comfortably so, keeping his ass and cunt nicely on display.  
“There we are, pet. I hope you'll be satisfied by the end of the day.”, his master hummed, and settled a pair of noise-cancelling headphones onto Author's head. Now, Author could neither see nor hear, whining softly to himself. He felt his master giving his still hurting cheeks an affectionate pat, before, assumedly, leaving.

Author squirmed where he was, wanting nothing more than to get fucked now, but all he could do was wait. He wasn't sure where he was, but probably somewhere the others were likely to pass by and see him, and hopefully use him. While he was never big on being shared, he was completely unaware of his surroundings, besides being able to feel. So it wasn't like he would know if all attention was on him or not.

He was quite a sight to see. He was in a hole inside a wall, specially mended by some egos just for him. Ass and cunt out on display, with his master's writing looking beautifully on his skin. The marker was dangling from a string next to him on the wall, and there was a basket with a few toys ready for usage.  
Written on the wall was “Free to use, no limits”, so everyone knew they could do whatever they wanted to Author, without a care in the world. Though everyone knew not to do certain things to this pet, of course.

Author gasped sharply when someone suddenly grabbed his ass, large hands roughly kneading his cheeks. The person grabbed the gem of the plug, thrusting it sharply into Author, making him moan in surprise, before dissolving into harsh breaths. With his tits laying on smooth cold silk, they were already hard, and sliding over the smooth material when he got fucked would offer little friction.  
He whined when a vibrator was pressed against his clit, making the metal piercing vibrate as well, sending more pleasure through Author. He certainly couldn't stop the startled moan when a paddle was swung against his ass, making him rut forward as much as he could in his position.  
More gasps and moans left Author as he was hit again and again, his pleasure building and edging him, paired with the vibrator against his clit. He was certain his ass was a shining bright red colour again, it was throbbing, and his hole felt wonderful with the paddle pressing against the plug over and over.

He whined loudly when the vibrator was pulled away, wiggling his ass slightly, until he felt the thick head of the ego's cock against his entrance. His cunt was dripping wet already, and he was close to an orgasm anyways. Still, he was glad when the other pushed into him slowly, feeling the sheer size of him. It must be Wilford -he was _big_ , and the teasing nature at first seemed perfectly like him.  
A filthy moan left Author as Wilford pushed into him, clenching around him once Wilford bottomed out. It felt so good, to be filled so much, his cunt stretched open wide, Wilford so thick inside of him.  
A loud gasp left him when Wilford started thrusting, nearly pulling out completely, before slamming back into Author. Wilford's opened pants pressed uncomfortably pleasurably against Author's hurt ass with every thrust, and Author was a gasping mess.

He came quickly, clenching and twitching around Wilford, moans breaking when they left him, as Wilford ruthlessly fucked him through his orgasm. Pleasure made his head swim, as Wilford's fingers dug into his hips, hard enough he would surely leave bruises already. Sometimes he pulled a hand back to slap his ass, all the while pounding into him.  
When Wilford came, he fucked his cum into Author, sharp and deep thrusts. He pulled on the string on Author's clit, making him cry out in pleasure. Wilford kept thrusting into Author then, albeit slower, but he kept tugging on the string, his other hand roughly kneading and slapping Author's ass.

Eventually, Wilford pulled out, making Author whimper at the suddenly empty feeling. He clenched around nothing, all of Wilford's touch leaving him. Was he leaving? Getting another toy? Author didn't know, and it left him desperately wanting for more.  
He shivered when he felt the marker making a line on him, having a good idea what it was for. He hoped that by the end, he wouldn't be able to stand, and had himself covered in tally marks.  
It seemed like Wilford left for now though, Author whining softly. He hoped someone would come soon, wanting his hole to be filled again soon, more cum inside of him until it dripped out. There was nothing more he liked than getting filled to the brim with cum.

He had to wait for a while, just staying where he was, rubbing his legs together now and then. He hated waiting, but that was unsurprising. Sometimes, you just had to wait in life. Especially when he was just a random treat to be found.

He couldn't help the little happy sound when he felt someone on him again though. Spreading his legs, which he eagerly did, gasping when he felt hands holding his lips apart and a hot tongue running through them, dipping into him.  
A startled moan left him when there were two more hands, roughly kneading his ass, fingers digging painfully into him. Immediately Author knew it had to be the Jims -they always came together, after all. Nothing could separate the twins.

Author was breathing heavily as one Jim ate him out, feeling his nose press against his clit, breath hot against his wetness. He moaned when Jim sucked on his clit, biting it gently and tugging, making Author clench.  
The other Jim was pulling the plug out of his ass, and soon lubed fingers were being pushed into him, fucking into him and scissoring him open. Author was panting and whimpering softly, assaulted with pleasure as the two Jims played with him.  
A low moan left him when soon the fingers were replaced with a slender dick, quickly rutting into him, reminding Author of a dog. It felt good, the quick sharp thrusts, making Author gasp with each thrust. Jim's dick wasn't anywhere near as thick or long as Wilford's was, but Jim made up for it with enthusiasm, definitely.

An orgasm was soon brought down on Author, with how Jim was fucking him with his tongue, and the other rutting into him like he was. Jim happily licked up his juices, while the other kept fucking into him, until he came as well, thrusts messy and desperate.  
Author whined when both pulled back, though he knew they were changing position. Soon Jim was thrusting into him again, while the other was biting into his thighs, sucking hard, intent to leave hickeys and bruises behind. Author happily gasped and moaned softly as Jim fucked him, less messy than his twin, but all the more desperate. He came quickly, probably having touched himself while eating Author out, happy to deeply thrust his cum into Author. When he pulled out, the other Jim had covered both of Author's thighs in a handful of dark hickeys.

Two more lines were drawn on him, and both Jims slapped Author's ass simultaneously, before probably leaving. Author whined, hating being left alone again, even though they had fucked him for a good while.

At least he didn't have to wait for long this time. There were soon gentle hands on his ass again, making Author whine softly. Soft and careful, hands gliding over Author's red ass, not wanting to hurt further. Author guessed it was likely Eric. How naughty of him, to come and use the public toy. Though Author was definitely curious what Eric was into -master hadn't said anything about what the egos were allowed or not allowed to do after all, and Author had used his writing powers to make sure he didn't get any diseases or such from them as well.  
He gave a soft sound when he felt Eric pulling his cheeks apart and lick a thick stripe over his hole, feeling how Eric slowly but eagerly began to lick at his hole, thrusting his tongue into him, hot and wet. Author wondered if Eric was moaning as he ate him out -he could imagine the shy boy doing that. Blushing furiously, panting heavily, throbbing hard in his pants...

Author was relaxed where he laid, feeling Eric's tongue inside of him, just enjoying the experience, his own desperate need cooled down enough he wasn't feeling like begging anymore. He still whined when Eric pulled away though, wiggling his ass and hoping he wouldn't be gone already.  
So he happily moaned when he felt the other's cock press against his ass. And what a surprise -the boy was _big_. At the very least he was pretty damn thick, and Author was making desperate sounds as Eric pushed into him. He wasn't the longest, but damn he was thick. Author would be happy to sit on his cock for a day, certainly.

He gasped loudly when Eric began thrusting into him, starting hard and fast, before more rocking into Author. Eric was holding onto his hips, digging into the slowly forming bruises from when Wilford had held him there, though Eric's hands also rubbed over his skin gently now and then.  
Author was breathing heavily, pleasure filling his mind as Eric oh so teasingly moved inside of him. Eric was definitely dragging it out, changing his pace now and then, going from his teasing rocking to hard and fast. Author was soon desperately whining, the teasing edging him. He whimpered when Eric came inside of him, feeling Eric shallowly thrusting still, before stilling.  
Author made a startled sound when he felt something hot shooting into him, Eric's hips pressed flush to Author's ass, fingers digging into his hips. Eric was pissing into Author, making his head swim, feeling it enter him. It was hot, and it was a lot, and it was feeling better than Author could imagine.

When Eric was done, he slowly pulled out, and Author whimpered feeling the piss flow out of him, mixing with the cum inside of him and running down his legs. It was gross, it felt amazing, and Eric happily added another line to his body. Apparently Eric was writing some more on him too though, making Author whimper, wishing he could know Eric was writing “Toilet” on his lower back.  
He seemed to leave then, leaving Author alone, pushing out more piss and cum from his ass, whimpering and breathing heavily. Due to being on the other side of a wall, Author thankfully couldn't smell the piss, though he doubted he could be bothered by that anyways.  
A startled sound left him when some time later a towel was being rubbed over his legs and ass, probably Eric being so nice to wipe the piss off of him. Mostly due to more still wanting to come and use him, but maybe also because Eric felt bad. Who knew with this boy, after all?

Soon Eric was done and left though, and Author was alone once more. He wondered who else might come by. There were a good couple of egos after all, quite a few that hadn't been here yet. He had no clue how much time had passed yet either. A couple hours surely, especially with Eric dragging things out for so long, but also waiting for someone showing up to use him.

Author was only a little impatient waiting, shifting his legs over and over, wanting someone to come and fuck him so hard he came quickly, just so he could come again, because there was nothing he wanted more than to finally come himself again. He was such a slut, and he was more than happy with that. His master had worked long and hard on him to perfect him, and he prided himself on being perfect now.  
And for being perfect, his master treated him well, and made him feel like the biggest treasure. He loved that, he loved being pampered and groomed, being just how master likes him.

He cried out when suddenly someone slammed their cock into his cunt, extremely long and quite thick, fucking into him quick and hard. Not having gotten any forewarning anyone was around, Author couldn't hold back the loud sounds that left him, loud gasps and moans pushed out of him.  
Another pleasured cry left him when suddenly the cock inside of him began to vibrate; and Author knew it was Google. Quick and ruthless, using his android-being to make his cock vibrate. No wonder he was fucking him so _hard_ , uncaring about anything but his own pleasure.

Suddenly Google pulled out of him, making Author whine loudly in displeasure, just to have a _different_ cock thrusting into him, plus hands gripping his hips. This cock was smaller, but made up for it in thickness, quick to soon also vibrate.  
When these two droids seemed to fight over who got to fuck Author, he was pretty certain it was Google and Bing. Author didn't much care, he was just a moaning mess as the two of them fucked him, eventually coming while Google was thrusting so hard into him he was rubbing over the table his chest laid on slightly. Choking on his breath, driven into overstimulation as Google kept fucking him just as hard through his orgasm, and he felt Bing pressing the tip of his vibrating cock against his clit, while also pulling on the string now and then.  
Google was the one who then got to come inside of Author, thrusts deep and hard, and soon Bing came onto Author's back and ass, his synthetic cum hot on his skin just like the real deal. Author was moaning like a whore, feeling the two androids with him and fucking him.

Author was almost sad when Google pulled out and Bing wasn't there to replace him -when there was already another cock pressing into his ass, and a pair of hands roughly kneading his ass, slapping it as the ego fucked him -Author wondered if those were two other Googles, and if there was the third as well.  
While Red was fucking him and slapping his ass as hard as he could from his position, Green was there to push his fingers into Author's cunt, thrusting his fingers into it, using three of them immediately. Author was gasping and moaning, feeling like a complete mess, his tits rubbing over the smooth silk of the pillow he was laying on, making him whimper even more, not getting any friction on his nipples.  
Red pulled out before he came, letting Green replace him, letting his cum add to the cum already on Author's body, rubbing his cock over Author's thighs, slapping him with it. Green meanwhile fucked into him slow but hard, his fingers still inside of Author's cunt, fucking him much faster than Green was thrusting. Red took to scratching Author's hips and legs, raising red lines in his wake, making Author sob in pleasure as he was fucked through yet another orgasm, clenching and twitching around Green's cock and fingers.

When Green came, he filled Author's ass, Red taking to add some more lines onto Author's body -he wasn't sure how many, probably four though. Four egos, after all.  
When Green pulled out of him then though, someone else slammed back into his cunt, making Author sob in pleasure, clenching hard around him. He wasn't sure who it was, but he could somehow tell the difference between how the androids cocks felt like, so he was certain this must be Oliver. He hadn't thought the bot would've fucked him so roughly, but here he was, pounding into him like there was nothing he'd rather do.  
Author could do nothing but sob and gasp as he was fucked, soon being brought to yet another orgasm, choking on his breath as he came. Oliver just fucked him through his orgasm, but was coming himself soon after. Author moaned, and when Oliver was done and pulled out, another pushed into him just to thrust a few times and come as well.

All of the droids filled him again, and Author groaned when Green pushed back into his cunt after all of them again, just to piss inside of him as well. A pleasured moan left Author when someone pressed onto his swollen belly -full of cum and piss, making his belly bulge from how much was inside of him. He suspected the droids just came a lot more -which explained why they had stayed inside him so long.  
His head was swimming with pleasure, and he felt incredible, whining loudly when Green pulled out of him again. Luckily they pushed a plug into his cunt through, the base pressing snugly against his clit, and then it began to vibrate in hard waves.

Author sobbed, clenching around the plug, feeling everything inside of him. It felt so good, and he couldn't help but be loud now. He was overstimulated, everything felt so good, and he barely noticed when someone added more lines on him and then wrote “Cum&Piss Bucket” on his belly.

Author was edged from the vibrations, squirming and pressing his legs together, feeling cum sticking to him, running down his body. He hoped someone else would come as much as he hoped his master would come, because he was overstimulated and couldn't grasp a single thought besides pleasure anymore.  
And still he whined when he felt hands on his hips. He could feel the latex, and he knew it must be Iplier. While the doctor wasn't against this, he also was rather.. clean. Coming so late, especially after the Googles wrecked him like they had, must be hard for the doctor. Well, clearly he was prepared, with gloves and probably condoms.

He whined loudly when Iplier pressed against the base of the plug, pressing the vibrations closer to his clit, pressing against it over and over, driving Author mad. He was gasping and moaning loudly, and when Iplier then used his other hand to press against and knead his bulging belly, Author came.  
He sobbed when he soon felt Iplier's cock pushing into his ass, much tighter due to the plug inside of his cunt. The condom felt weird after feeling so many naked dicks, but Author didn't really care. He sobbed and moaned as Iplier fucked him, his gloved hands running over his body and through all of the cum covering him, before finally holding onto his hips.  
Author had no idea how long Iplier was thrusting into him, he only knew when he stopped thrusting, rolling his hips into him and filling his condom. He stayed inside while he grabbed the marker to add another tally mark, before pulling out. He gently pat Author's ass, leaving the plug inside his cunt on, and assumedly left.

Author was a whimpering whining mess as he was left alone then, squirming and panting. Laying on his chest, it wasn't easy to breathe with how desperate he got, but he managed alright. The silk was still cool on his heated skin, and he rubbed his red cheeks over the silk.

He whined when cold hands grabbed his cheeks, making him look up and strain his neck, rubbing over the tears that had managed to trail down his cheeks from beneath his blindfold. His head was gently set down again, and soon after he felt the tip of a cold dick against his lips. Eagerly he opened his mouth, happy to lick at his master's cock, letting him push into his mouth.  
Drool was running down from the corner of his mouth, as his master thrust into it, shifting Author's head so he had an easier time fucking his throat. Author was more than happy to taste the coldness of his master's cock, his salty pre-cum coating his taste-buds, making Author moan.

When his master came, Author was really happy he stayed down his throat, so he could swallow every last drop, and got to lick his master's cock clean when he pulled out. He whimpered softly as his master played with his hair, careful to not dislodge the headphones, relaxing even though the vibrating plug was still going strong inside his cunt.  
After a while, his master's touch left him, and a little while later, the plug stopped vibrating, making Author relax a bit more. The plug was then pulled out, and he groaned when his master pressed onto his swollen stomach, pushing out piss and cum from his cunt. It felt _good_ , it was arousing, and Author moaned as his master massaged his stomach, encouraging everything inside of him to flow out. Author could feel it land on the ground, hitting his feet, but all he could do was moan and groan, until finally there was nothing leaving him anymore for the time being.

A little later and Author was out from being stuck in the wall, a leas attached to the front of his collar, and he was stumbling slightly as he followed his master. His head was empty, and he felt really good, head floating in the clouds. He was still blindfolded, still had the noise-cancelling headphones on his head, making his stumbling and swaying a little worse. But he was walking, following the tugging of the leash, happy to be back with his master.

He was soon sat down into a shower, the headphones taken off of his head, but the blindfold stayed.  
“Good pet. You did so well today. Look how messy you are.”, his master praised him, making Author smile dopey up at him. Cold hands ran through Author's hair, making Author nearly purr, melting into the gentle touch.  
“So pretty. You're my gorgeous pet.”, his master continued, Author clearly loving the praise. He barely noticed when his master moved his hands to take off the cuffs and the ring around his waist, before ice cold water rained down onto him. It startled Author, making him gasp, but he quickly settled. His skin was hot and red, his ass was throbbing from the many spanks and slaps, but he was very happy.

Water soaked into his hair and the blindfold, but the fabric stayed snug on his face, and Author was more than content. He made soft happy sounds as his master washed him, scrubbing him clean and scrubbing off the writing covering him. Once Author was clean, he was dried off, and a soft silk-robe was draped over his form, and while it was tied around his waist, it nearly slipped off Author's shoulders.  
He was picked up then, and soon after he was laid down on master's bed, the sheets cool and smooth beneath him, the bed extremely soft and swallowing him whole.

His master's cold hands ran along Author's sides, making him tremble and sigh. His master chuckled, from his position over Author, caging him between his knees. He let the robe slide off of Author's shoulders, a truly scandalous look on his wonderful pet, admiring the hickeys he had left in the beginning of the day. They were still there, purple marks with little scabs where his teeth his pierced the skin.  
“So gorgeous. You're my perfect pet. Nothing could replace you.”, his master murmured, making Author give a happy sort of whine. He loved being praised, and his master knew that. And after a fully day of not hearing absolutely anything, Author deserved a lot of praise. Especially because he had done so well, and the egos were all very pleased with their experience today.  
“I'm so glad you're mine. My perfect, wonderful, pretty little pet.”, he continued, fingers cupping Author's chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. It made Author whimper softly, arching his back into the touch, making his master chuckle.

He leaned down, lips capturing Author's nipple, making his pet gasp. He sucked and licked at it, until his pet was squirming. His hand kneading Author's tits as he worked on his nipples, until he bit into them and pulled on them with his teeth, making Author give a high-pitched whine.  
“Good pet.”, his master purred, happily kneading Author's breasts in his hands. “I should get your nipples pierced. You'd look so wonderful. My beautiful pet. It'd look so good with your clit piercing, wouldn't it?”.  
Author whimpered, nodding quickly. He'd love that, having more marks made by his master, being permanently marked.  
“I'll cover you in ink and piercings, make sure everyone knows you're mine. Have your favourite words forever written on you. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Let everyone see what a slut you are. How greedy your holes are. How anyone could use you and fuck your brains out.”, his master murmured into Author's ear, pinching his nipples and pulling on them, making Author moan.

“Do you want your master to fuck you? End the day with your master's cock buried inside of you?”, his breath was cold against Author's ear, like everything about his master was, making Author shudder. “Beg for me. Beg for your master to fuck you.”, his voice was nearly a growl, making Author whimper.  
“Pl-please master- please fuck me master please! I've been a good pet, but I've missed you so much, missed master's cock- no one feels better inside of me than master!”, Author begged, voice a little raspy, breaking off a little now and then. But he was clearly desperate, breathing hard through parted lips.  
His master hummed thoughtfully, shifting to bite down into Author's chest, making his pet cry out and arch his back. His teeth broke skin, and warm blood stained his lips. He happily licked it off, before biting into Author's other breast, making his little pet sob softly.  
“Such a good pet. Begging so wonderfully for your master.”, he hummed, leaning back and smirking down at Author. He shifted, making Author whine when he left him for a little, before he was back.

He spread Author's legs, propping them up, so his cunt was on full display. And then he used a leather flogger to hit Author's cunt, making his pet cry out in pain.  
“Count along, pet. If you're good, you'll get to ride master.”, he chuckled darkly, Author nodding desperately, counting a loud and clear “one”. He continued to hit Author's cunt then, making his pet sob and shake, as his pussy turned a deep red colour. His master tugged and pulled on his piercing, making him nearly scream in pain, but through it all he was dripping wet, raising his hips off the bed a lot for his master to have it even easier to hit his cunt.  
And once he was satisfied -after nearly thirty or so hits- his master had him raise his legs and arms, using one hand to make sure Author's legs stayed in position. His master then used a thin but long wooden paddle to hit his already red ass, as well as the sensitive skin just under the cheeks, making Author cry out, and start counting once more. Once his ass was a deep red colour, his master grabbed the flogger again, continuing to spank Author's ass, until the many thin welts were bleeding, and there were dark purple marks covering his ass and thighs.  
Author was sobbing, his whole body shaking, nearly hiccuping on his tears. His master just hummed, smirking as he let him lower his legs again, sending more pain through Author.

“Let me see how much you want your master's cock now. Get up and ride me.”, he chuckled, sitting back and tapping Author's wrists. Author shortly after pushed himself up, chest heaving with heavy breaths and sobs, the silk robe hanging down on his arms off of his shoulders. His master appreciated the view, seeing his marks he left on Author's skin, seeing his red face, stained with tears, messy with a running nose. Imagining him with his nipples pierced, tattoos covering his skin....

He smirked, as Author carefully moved without being able to see, soon able to straddle his master's lap and sinking down on his cock. He moaned, arching his back, feeling his master's cold cock inside of his heat. It felt so good, the coldness inside of his body, stretching him and filling him perfectly. Nothing felt as good as his master's cock, no one could compare. His master just fit perfectly inside of him, every ridge and bump rubbing the insides of Author's walls in just the right way.  
“No one feels as good as master- master has the best cock- fills me so good, feels so good inside of my greedy cunt-”, Author was breathing heavily, beginning to move, obediently not touching Dark in any other way. “Thank you master- letting your pet ride you. I'll make you feel good, I promise, nothing is more important than master's pleasure!”.

His master chuckled, laying his hands on Author's hips as his pet rode him eagerly, bouncing on his cock, happy to have his bloody and bruised ass pressing against the rough material of his suit. Author was moaning and gasping, tears still rolling down his cheeks, his ass and thighs making him feel _nothing_ but pain.  
And still, he eagerly rode his master, bouncing up and down as hard as he could, clenching around his master's cock. All the while moaning and gasping, arching his back so he looked as wonderful for his master as possible.  
His master kept a tight grip on Author's hips, fingers digging into the bruises the other egos had left behind, making Author sob in pleasure. His pet was so gorgeous, covered in tears, face as bright red as his ass was bruised. He looked wonderful being marked like this, and he should add more bruises to him.

“You're doing so good. My good wonderful pet. Make master come inside of you.”, he murmured into Author's ear, before assaulting his neck with bites and sucking, making Author moan whorishly for his master.  
He was more than eager to make his master come, to have him fill him and be proud of him. He didn't give a single shit if he came or not -his master was what mattered, his master's pleasure was the only thing important to him. It didn't matter if Author was crying from the pain of his ass, he loved it, he loved being hurt like this, just for his master.

Author could barely get a breath as he moved and cried, but there was nothing better than when his master finally came inside of him, gripping his hips tightly and keeping him sitting still. Author just clenched hard around him, panting harshly. Pleasure itched at the edge of his mind, and when his master rubbed at his pierced clit, he sobbed, clenching harder, rolling his hips and coming quickly, twitching and nearly collapsing against his master.  
“Good pet. You did so well for your master. You can rest now.”, he murmured, holding Author against himself gently. Author made a soft sound, nuzzling against his master, too far gone to attempt speaking, as he already passed out.


End file.
